


12 Days of Snoggletog (oneshot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: 12 days of Christmas, How To Train Your Dragon Style!





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everybody. It's the Holiday season and what better then a Holiday oneshot. Hugs and kisses to all my readers and wishing you Merry Holidays to come. (Hangs up a Mistletoe)

**12 days Snoggletog**

It was finally Snoggletog in Berk and everyone was celebrating in the Great Hall.

“Come on Hiccup! Sing us a song!” Gobber shouted as he proceeded to drain another pitcher of mead next to Stoick.

“Aye son, Sing us a song!!” Stoick cheerfully exclaimed as he opened another keg. Numerous Vikings were now asking Hiccup for a song.

“Well I don’t know……” Hiccup trailed off as he noticed that he was probably one of the only ones left in the hall who were sober.

“Come on Hiccup.” Astrid said leaning on him slightly. She then bend forward a bit and started rubbing small circles near his neck causing him to blush. “You know how much I like to hear you sing.” Astrid now whispered in his ear which caused him to go even redder.

“Well…… eh…… anything for you milady.” Hiccup nervously chuckled.

Astrid beamed and then dragged him up on a table. Many of the Vikings though still very merry had gone a bit silent waiting for the song. Hiccup took a swig of mead to calm his nerves and then he cleared his throat and began.

 **“On the first day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:”**  
There came a noise and a bang from the roof of the great hall and Hiccup turned to the chimney where he could hear muffled cursing. **“Tuffnut stuck in a chimney?!!!”** Hiccup merely shrugged and then continued singing, all too used to the twins’ antics.

 **“On the second day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:”**  
Astrid tapped him on the shoulder and showed him the tray she was carrying. **“2 jugs of Yaknog!!”** Hiccup nearly screeched **“and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

 **“On the third day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:”**  
The Great Hall’s doors suddenly burst open and in flew the 3 adolescent Thunderdrums Bing, Bang, and Boom. **“3 Thunderdrums,”** The young dragons settled near the fire. **“2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

 **“On the fourth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:”**  
There was suddenly a scream as Snotlout ran around the room with his pants on fire. He must have sat down on the stone bench the Fireworms were occupying. **“4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

 **“On the fifth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:”**  
Once again Hiccup was slightly interrupted and this time by a grouchy Toothless who had slumped over in resignation as Chicken and her four friends lay on top of him. **“5 chickens on a Night Fury, 4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

 **“On the sixth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:”**  
**“6 Terrors a-terrorizing,”** As Hiccup sang this 6 Terrible Terrors perched upon Gobber and Stoick and began to drink their mead. **“5 chickens on a Night Fury, 4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

Hiccup looked suspiciously around but continued singing. **“On the seventh day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me: 7 Hotburples a-sleeping, 6 Terrors a-terrorizing, 5 chickens on a Night Fury, 4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

Hiccup let out a sigh as nothing eventful was happening. **“On the eighth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me: 8 Rumblehorns a-tracking, 7 Hotburples a-sleeping, 6 Terrors a-terrorizing, 5 chickens on a Night Fury, 4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

Astrid was now currently leaning close on the table on which Hiccup stood and she was giving him a flirtatious wave. Hiccup gulped and proceeded to drain the mug of mead he was holding. **“On the ninth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:9 Speedstingers stinging, 8 Rumblehorns a-tracking, 7 Hotburples a-sleeping, 6 Terrors a-terrorizing, 5 chickens on a Night Fury, 4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

**“On the tenth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:10 Scauldrons a-spraying, 9 Speedstingers stinging, 8 Rumblehorns a-tracking, 7 Hotburples a-sleeping, 6 Terrors a-terrorizing, 5 chickens on a Night Fury, 4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

**“On the eleventh day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:11 Flightmares glowing, 10 Scauldrons a-spraying, 9 Speedstingers stinging, 8 Rumblehorns a-tracking, 7 Hotburples a-sleeping, 6 Terrors a-terrorizing, 5 chickens on a Night Fury, 4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

**“On the twelfth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me: 12 Deathsongs singing, 11 Flightmares glowing, 10 Scauldrons a-spraying, 9 Speedstingers stinging, 8 Rumblehorns a-tracking, 7 Hotburples a-sleeping, 6 Terrors a-terrorizing, 5 chickens on a Night Fury, 4 Fireworms, 3 Thunderdrums, 2 jugs of Yaknog, and a Tuffnut stuck in a chimney”**

Hiccup finished the song and the Vikings around him cheered loudly. Astrid gave him a big kiss as he stepped off the table which caused Hiccup to swoon.

“Eh……Guys? Kinda stuck here.” Tuffnut shouted but through all the merry cheering and dancing no one noticed Tuffnut still stuck in the chimney.


End file.
